


I could be holding you close

by AydenJones (zitaostuck)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, just generally them being cute, maybe a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/AydenJones
Summary: Jungwoo should get better friends and better self-control. (But it worked out in the end)





	I could be holding you close

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i have no idea what i am doing in this fandom (but i love it)   
> jungwoo is my precious son. please enjoy.

He heard the door shutting with a quiet click which has him sighing loudly. As much he enjoyed the usual presence of his friend and roommate, these couple of days he had been keeping his distance from him. Not that he wanted to, of course, but rather as he felt that perhaps his presence close would have the younger man be uncomfortable, and that was something which he surely didn't wish. Jungwoo wondered how did they get there, to this situation where it could ruin their blooming friendship. It had been his own foolishness that had it turn like that and nothing else. Why did he have to be the honest type on tipsy person. Why did he allow Doyoung to get him out. He probably should never allow his dumb ass friends to take him out. 

 

So maybe he had kinda confessed, completely out of it by that point but otherwise completely honest. He couldn't really remember what he said word for word but he was sure that it had been completely and totally embarrassing. He had heard before about drunken confessions and everyone said they were one of the biggest things they regretted in their lives as they almost never came out alright for the confessor. However Jungwoo, until that point in time, didn't really regret his tipsy choice. After all, that needed to be said, despite the fact that at that point they were awkward around each other. He had meant to be telling Yukhei for a really long time, buy always chickened out, and just the idea of the fact that he couldn't confess was having him out of his mind with anxiety. It was better then, it felt like a weight has been lifted off his chest.    
  


Laying himself on the bed opposite from his own was not something he had never done, but still brought him some sort of comfort when he was doing it. It was moderately creepy, he realized that, but that was probably as close as he would be to the younger man. His friend wasn't that big on skinship and hugging his pillow felt a lot like hugging him. Jungwoo scoffed at himself, finding his thought process a bit too much as he turns on his back, sighing. Why did he need to like a straight boy? A straight younger boy with lots of energy and a bit too much flirtiness? Because he was an idiot that's why. He closes his eyes. Maybe he should just fake it off like they did on dramas?  But what would he be winning from that? 

 

He would have preferred rejection outright than this dumb limbo he was stuck into. He felt like punching something, or someone if he was at that, but that simply wouldn’t work with his pacifist aesthetic. So he stayed calm.

  
  


What he did instead of punching someone was to fall asleep as he was, laying comfortably in Yukhei’s bed and curling himself tightly against the man’s pillow. He slept so well and so restful that he might have doubted it was his own sleep. But he couldn’t tell for how long had he been sleeping, maybe for 2 hours or maybe for more, the problem was that when he had woken up, everything was completely different.

And not in the sense that the furniture was placed in a different pattern, as it all stayed the same in the room, but as for what it really mattered, it all had changed, he could tell that much. Or much rather, he could feel it. Could feel the change around him all over, enveloping him and holding him tightly.

He tried not to panic and not to do any sudden moves that would alert Yukhei that he had awoken, he enjoyed the moment of feeling the younger’s strong arms enveloping him completely as if trying to keep him safe from everything in the world. It felt better than he could ever imagine to be held like that, and he couldn’t help himself but relaxing even more into the embrace. He wanted to turn around though, to face the other, but he remembered that even though he believed that something had been settled that didn’t mean it actually did. Maybe Yukhei probably thought he was merely upset and wanted to comfort him, he’d be the type to do that and mean nothing more to it, as fortunate or as unfortunate as it was.

He didn’t realize that only that thought process had him tensing right up.

“I can hear you thinking way too hard from all the way here…”Yukhei’s sleepy voice was heard, low and raspy as he usually got after he had awoken. Jungwoo knew he was tensing even more because damn, he was awake, how would that play out. “Relax…”the same voice soothed, a wide palm coming to rest on his shoulder, caressing down tenderly and softly, like pacifying a cat with affection. And it was totally working too.

“You’re not that far away and it’s always good that I am thinking. Imagine the drama if none of us would.” he mumbles back, decided to not act any different than he usually did around Yukhei. 

 

He could feel and hear the other chuckling against the back of his neck, the man’s nose brushing lightly over his skin. “You will never stop no? Not even when I was a dick.”

 

Jungwoo stopped for a moment, sighing and turning his body slightly. “What did you do?” He asks. 

 

The younger bites on his lip, his usually bright expression pulled into a worried one, looking oh so strange on his face. “I didn’t respond, to you- when you…” He started, taking a deep breath. 

 

“I know what I did.”

 

“Yes, of course. I just want to say it too. That I regret the fact that I chose not to reply to your confession that night, it had been foolish of me.” Yukhei continues and Jungwoo’s heart jumped at the way the conversation was going. They were entangled in a bed, it couldn’t be that bad, no? 

 

Jungwoo stayed still for a while before deciding to turn completely around in the younger man’s arms in order to look him in the eye well. He saw Yukhei shifting too, but he didn’t look in any way uncomfortable, more like extremely relieved. However, Jungwoo couldn’t stop himself from noticing that the boy’s cheeks were tinted slightly in pink and he really thought that it was a look that was suiting his friend. 

 

“And what you’d have said if you would have said it back then?” Jungwoo questions then, knowing fully well that that was the question. it was either all or nothing at that point. He felt hopeful, why wouldn’t he be, he could feel his own heartbeat racing and through their closeness he could almost feel Yukhei’s too. The younger male’s gaze was intense enough and Jungwoo felt him own cheeks heating up due to it. But there was something completely exhilarating about being watched like that, especially by the one you really liked.

 

“I would have told you then, I am telling you now that…” he took a break, cupping Jungwoo’s cheeks. “That I really really like you hyung, that I have for a while now…” he speaks, his voice sonorant and clear, though with an emotional undertone, and that was exactly how Jungwoo imagined Yukhei would confess. He had never imagined tears and stutters, knowing that if his friend would like someone, he’d tell them with the same confidence with which he approached everything. 

 

Jungwoo smiled then, his heart bursting with happiness, the response good enough for Yukhei apparently, who decided that it was about the time to kiss him really well. And Jungwoo was happy that he did, he had been waiting for that for a while. But there was no rush after all, they had all the time in the world to be enjoying one another in a new light from then on.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have enjoyed it 
> 
> contact me on twt [@ayjones_](https://twitter.com/ayjones_)


End file.
